I Will Hurt Myself For Being So Stupid
by BananaVampireCake
Summary: I can't wait for 3x13 and 3x14 so this is what I hope will happen in 3x14 *Warning-Spoilers/Rumours*


**Hey Happy New Year! I have liturally just though of this I heard some rumors and stuff from 3x13 & 3x14 so I have just typed this. I'm also working on many stories so please hang on i have one or two TVD & SPN crossovers up my sleeve as well as finishing my mulit chapters and a Elena/Elijah so I will try and finish them as soon as possible. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Me: Do I own any part of TVD, Elijah?**

**Elijah: No you don't but thank Damon for undaggering me**

**Me: But I undaggered you!**

**Elijah: Oh well thank you**

**Me: Now sing I got them moves like dagger!**

**Elijah: *Runs away***

* * *

><p>"Elena…. Elena….. ELENA!"<p>

"Huh? What? How? Actually I don't care just go away!" I screamed at Alaric sitting up on the sofa. I had come to the safe house, that Isobel set up while she was still undead, after I had been to the boarding house this morning.

"Come on Damon is out side and wants to talk to you now come on it is not safe"

"It is safe Alaric that's why it is called a safe house you know no vampire can get in" Especially the one that apparently wants to I added in my head. "I am fine now go and return to your normal spot up his or that Dr Fell chicks arse I want to be alone" I shouted at Alaric folding my arms and laying back on the sofa.

"Elena what is the matter with you?"

"What's the matter? What the matter! Well it could be the fact my brother, the only family I have left, is in a different state, or the fact ever one else in my family is dead, or maybe it's the fact that I went to see him this morning and he was with Bonnie yeah aren't I stupid for actually thinking when he said he loved me he meant it and he wasn't just seeing if he could get into the whole female population of mystic falls pants"

"Elena it wasn't what it looked like she was drunk when I found her walking in the middle of the town square so I took her back to the boarding house she was asleep on the sofa but when I woke up the little witch bitch was all over me" Damon said as I turned around to see him standing out side the door trying to get in.

"Tell it to someone who cares you can say what ever you like but you still did her" I said standing up and moving to the door.

"I'll wait in the car" Alaric said walking out side past Damon pleading him with his eyes.

"I didn't mean to it happened! Why did it ruffle your feathers so much any way?" he said leaning on what he could of the door way with that lovably yet annoying at times like this smirk on his face. "you and Steffie obviously made up last night as for you and matty do I want to know what happened last night?"

"When was that was that between the punch and get away from me we are never going to happen again I love your brother speech?" I said holding my tears back. "Now go back to you little witch I have had enough with love and vampires!" I shouted slamming the door in his face.

"Elena I'm not going anywhere I was stupid and I hate my self right now I swore I would never hurt you but I have and you've hurt me too many times and you know it I am sorry for sleeping with the witch but I was hurt and needed to do something, anything to stop thinking about you" Damon shouted through the door.

"Hurt?" I spat. "Hurt by what? that slap I gave Stefan or the kick or the speech that made him kill 5 girls or brunette that I knew? I know I have hurt you in the past but last night was nothing to be hurt about actually it might of even been us waking up together this morning or even dating this morning but no you can't keep your pants on for 2 minuets even with your apparent enemy"

"You told Matt you loved him and wanted to be with him forever how couldn't I get upset over that?" he screamed.

"He was helping me tell you how I feel if I can say it to him I can say it to any one but you just put 1 and 1 together and make 6"

"I'm sorry Elena I really am I should of talked to you but please just say you still love me and can learn to live with my 1+1=6 brain I sound Stefan-y but I can't lose you, you mean too much to me"

"I do love you but you have slept with my two best girl friends out of impulse do you really think I can deal with that knowing that you have been with both of them comparing me in every way to them?"

"I would never compare you to any body you, you are perfect just the way you are, Elena. I love you" Damon Softly said as I got closer and closer to the door, to him. He was my gravity and always had what ever he had done I always forgave him and I can't stop now. Bonnie maybe harder to forgive but me and Damon, we're sole mates. we must be. we both act on impulse with each other. Everything I have ever felt about love is 10 times stronger with him I have to say it back.

"I love you too!" I shouted running out of the house into his arms.

"I'm sorry, I love you" he whispered in my ear before kissing me it was like our porch kiss all over again and I loved every second of it.

"Can we go home I'm tiered, crying all day does that to you I guess" I said as he put me back on my feet.

"Yeah of corse" he said softly as I went back in to the house to get my things before locking up and walking hand in hand to Alaric's car.

"Come on love birds get in" Alaric shouted from the front seat.

"Ok calm down, _Dad_" I mocked jumping in the back seat with Damon.

"Oh, yes, that reminds me Damon you ever hurt her again like that I will hurt you" Alaric said Parentally as Damon but his arm over my shoulder and I snuggled in to him.

"It's ok Alaric if I hurt her again I will hurt myself for being so stupid"


End file.
